Damon Salvatore Vampire Fanfic III
by Daria Finica
Summary: Read an amazing Damon Salvatore fanfic story! Meet a darker, more romantic Damon! I have changed his name into Leo and he is in a totally different period of his life. If you have enjoyed it, please search my novel "Song of the Nephilim" on Amazon or on and give it a review! Thanks


Back at his apartment, Leo managed to grab some of his things as quickly as he could. Then he found himself in a bus, trying to get as far as possible from New York and from Emmalin.

He felt like everyone around was following him and he lived for a while under the impression they all knew what he had done. He wanted to get away, somewhere far away, somewhere where he couldn't be recognized; and, mostly, where he wouldn't risk meeting others like him.

He would sleep in all sort of cheap motels, in small towns in the middle of nowhere. And then he started to kill: almost every night, in cold blood, like a serial killer.

His lust for blood seemed to be too strong, out of his control. The taste of blood soon became like a drug to him and the thirst became a curse.

He didn't think too much before choosing his victims: young women, middle-aged people, homeless people, it didn't matter too much.

Leo would sense their smell from distance which increased even more his lust for their blood. He felt always agitated and a bit confused, like an animal following its prey, before an attack.

Yet, at the very moment he feed, he wouldn't feel any remorse. The lust for blood was too powerful and took control almost completely over him.

After a few hours though, he would find himself tormented with fury and fear. His tainted pleasure transformed itself into bitterness and Leo would realize again and again that maybe he will never be able to stop himself from killing people for their blood.

He started to go deeper and deeper in the heart of the country, bearing with him the great burden of his curse.

All this time, Andrew was looking for him. He hadn't heard anything of Leo from that night he had slept on his couch. He seemed to almost have vanished and, despite all his skills, Andrew found it impossible to discover any trace which would explain his disappearance.

He has been asking about Leo everywhere: at the bar, at the Chinese restaurant, he had questioned even the girl from the book shop on his street and even managed to find out where he used to live.

The owner of Leo's rented apartment had told him he hadn't come home for days now. Andrew became more concerned with every passing day. He was so worried he started to think Leo might have lost his life or even killed himself.

One night, a strikingly beautiful young woman with big blue eyes and a dark long hair took a seat at the counter, in front of him. She ordered an expensive drink and she started to sip slowly from the elegant glass, watching him without saying a word.

Andrew started to become suspicious about her behavior and looked briefly at her from time to time, trying not to attract her attention more.

She behaved very strange, he thought, staying there all alone and watching him with eyes full of some sort of arrogance.

In the end, he managed to gather all of his courage and asked if she knew Leo and whether she had seen him. He described him as best as he could to her, even though his hopes of finding him alive had started to disappear slowly.

"That's strange. I have seen him, actually," she said, with a vicious smile on her lips and without the faintest trace of concern. Andrew was listening now with all his heart. "I saw him a couple of days ago, but since then he hasn't returned to me".

Andrew started to smile relieved and tried to ask her something else, but Emmalin didn't allow him another word.

"Stop trying to search for him! Leo is away now. He's in some sort of a... hunting activity and I bet he will be missing for at least a few months, unless he comes back to reality more quickly than I expect," she added, her eyes gleaming strangely against the subtle light in the bar.

Emmalin sipped the last drop in her glass and left without adding another word. Andrew couldn't help but to stare thoughtfully at her while she was getting outside.

In the end, he collected the ruffled notes she had left on the counter.

Leo was traveling through some more remote areas. He had no idea where to go exactly, so he would let his instinct guide him. He would choose randomly a little town on the map, deciding to pay a visit there depending on his mood or on some signs only he could understand.

He didn't care about nothing now. He has changed completely in a very short period of time and he knew it. In just a few months, he became a murderer and an outcast, trying to hide himself from the law as best as he could.

Now, it seemed he had almost forgotten about any moral values. He would only let himself guided by his lust for blood, trying to live only for the moment. He travelled further and further away in the middle of the country.

Sometimes, he felt so thirsty, he would feed himself from the drivers who had the unfortunate idea to pick him up from the road, rewarding their kindness by simply taking their lives instead.

During the last months, he had continuously felt his senses were growing in strength. He could now hear what people thought without touching them and he enjoyed to feed especially from the ones with their minds overwhelmed with hate, fury, envy or other negative and strong emotion.

Attacking someone who was bearing a killing on his conscience was truly a pleasure. Leo seemed to enjoy more the pleasure of draining the life out of a tormented soul like this and even the blood seemed to taste better.

He would find for himself more and more interesting victims every day: prostitutes, robbers and even small thieves would make his nights more enjoyable.

He always liked to read their darkest thoughts and emotions, to find more about their lives and let himself deeply submerged in their minds for a while.

Leo couldn't get his eyes out of that innocent girl. She seemed no older than 22, but her face looked childish, with her cheeks turned pink by the wine she had just drunk.

Her vision seemed blurry and she would laugh constantly, the boy near her trying to make her laugh more and more, while he was watching her intensely, fascinated.

For Leo, she was just an easy target. She has attracted his eyes in an instant the moment he has entered the bar. He enjoyed viciously her lack of care, her innocence and her beautiful face.

Leo already anticipated the pleasure he would be overwhelmed with in just a few moments, the heat of her blood getting slowly to his neck, chest, his cheeks, his whole body, inch by inch.

From the other side of the highway, he would listen to her laugh in the middle of the other noises in the bar, despite the constant noise of the traffic.

He ran quickly across the street like a shadow, unnoticed by the drivers trying to get home at that time of the night.

He tried to calm down a little his tangled hair by getting his hands through it and then he felt for a while the softness of the stolen black leather coat he was wearing.

Then, he entered the bar and he took a seat daringly near her without saying a word. She looked at him almost immediately, startled. It seemed her innocence was only one of her masks, Leo thought.

He was too beautiful not to get noticed and she seemed almost hypnotized with his eyes. His dark hair had become more shiny and stronger and his face had almost the white of a Greek marble statue.

His body has been changing too. He looked more well-built, more muscular, yet he seemed taller and more mature, too.

His eyes were gleaming with ice reflexes, now. Leo was looking at her intensely, although he would have liked to be more indifferent. His blue eyes made her almost instantly to lose her interest in the other boy.

In just a second, she forgot about him, like he never existed. Leo knew he would win the fight easily, in just seconds, without too much effort. He started to talk to her, trying to seem more uninterested, but he felt he could barely control his lust for blood now.

His eyes betrayed his thirst more and more, but the girl didn't realize she was in a great danger staying so close to him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked her, his smile becoming more like a grin than a charming smile, for a second.

She approved with a movement of her head, forgetting instantly about the other people in the bar. The boy next to her was watching both of them startled and the anger started to be read easily in his eyes.

"Whisky with ice!" he ordered, without even a glance to the barman. Leo started to ignore slowly and consciously the presence of the other people in the bar. For a moment, he managed not to hear their thoughts, to be truly alone with her.

He knew then that she wanted him, she wanted him badly. Yet, she didn't know she was about to become his prey in a very short time. She hasn't dared say anything yet.

She was too shy to start the conversation herself. She would only stare from time to time at his beautiful face, shadowed by the black bangs which covered his eyes. She would only watch him attentively, without even the slightest idea about what was about to happen to her.

Should she know what vicious monster hid under his angelic face...

But she was unaware and she would never be able to know it. The precious blood Emmalin gave him had made all his senses stronger, had transformed his body deeply, yet seemed to have transformed his personality, too.

Leo would now let himself completely seduced by his new abilities and by all the new sensations around him, he was even more impulsive, but he had become more mature and more mysterious at the same time.

The sadness which overcame him each time he would feed could be read easily on his face. That moment he would became again innocent, more of a child, although he had been trying so hard to hide his emotions.

Soon after that, his eyes would gleam coldly again and he would turn back to himself without a trace of guilt.

He would hide his sadness by always being sarcastic. He couldn't help it even in the short conversations he had almost every night with people he didn't know.

He liked to travel from a remote place to the other and to kill mostly at night. In the night, he could more easily hide his traces and his face didn't seem so strange anymore to the humans.

The dark made his beauty more earthly and the ice sparks of his eyes could easily pass unnoticed.

The legends about vampires were nothing but nonsense. He couldn't tell if they existed or not, but he knew he wasn't one of them.

He was a nephilim and he knew it with all his heart. Emmalin had told him that so long ago it all seemed a distant memory now and he didn't care finding out more, at least not yet. His whole life he has thought of himself a freak and now he has become even more freakish.

At least, that part of the story about not being able to stay in the sun wasn't true. He wasn't at all like those stupid vampires. He could enjoy the sun as much as he wanted, without being harmed.

Leo tried to focus again on his lust for blood, waving away his dark thoughts. He was watching carefully the way the girl was sipping slowly some whiskey from her glass.

Her eyes were almost closed as she would feel faintly the aroma of the drink in her mouth and her neck was pulsating beautifully with the force of her heart bits.

He could clearly smell her blood and the anticipation of the pleasure he was about to feel was unbearable.

He felt he could no longer control his thirst. He wanted so badly to taste her, to feel the smell of her blood more closely.

It was the perfect moment. Leo touched her slowly, trying to make his movements seem more human.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked for a moment in his eyes startled and then she placed her tiny hand in his.

Leo took her straight in the middle of the room and she let herself feel the warmth of his arms. She didn't care about anything now and she allowed herself to rest her forehead against his chest.

Her calm breath and her smell made him crazy. Leo enjoyed feeling all of her emotions, both her confusion and her pleasure. It was almost like he was feeding on them.

He could not yet forget even for a moment the delicious sensation of anticipating his reward, the pleasure of charming his prey. He could feel every beat of her heart and he could clearly feel her breath. They were dancing slowly like two lovers in the faint light and Leo felt almost drunk with the lust for her blood.

He kissed her slowly on the neck, smelling her skin's perfume, but the smell of the blood overwhelmed him soon.

He decided he shouldn't postpone his pleasure anymore. Right there in the bar, while dancing, he pierced slowly the skin of her neck, feeling his fangs ache with the pleasure of doing it.

She didn't react to the pain at all. She was too dizzy and her long hair was dripping in waves on her back and her shoulders, hiding her neck. No one around them noticed

Leo was feeding right there, in front of their eyes, with a low moan sounding in his throat. He was enjoying this new sensation so much! He was feeding right in front of them without even a care, his thirst becoming more out of his control with every second.

In the end, he was almost drunk with blood and her heart was beating faintly now. They were still dancing in the middle of the bar slowly, like two lovers.

She could barely stand now, so Leo forced himself to stop and took her out of the bar. To the others, she simply looked like she had drunk too much and needed some fresh air.

Outside, he could feel the chill of the night and his senses became more alert. He had been drinking heavily and the girl could barely breathe now. In the shadows, he took another taste of her blood and her heart stopped beating.

The bite on her neck was barely visible and he knew it was too faint for anyone to notice it. He knew he was a true monster now and he enjoyed the power that came with it.

That very moment he didn't care about anything and he didn't feel the slightest trace of guilt. He was too drunk with blood to feel anything else. He looked at her face once more, like he was saying goodbye and he caressed her cold and soft lips.

Leo could feel every cell of her body starting to die, every part of her body decaying, transforming itself into a corpse.

He could hear clearly what the people in the bar where talking, the beats of their strong hearts and even the faint noises the small rodents around him were making.

Each heart was filled with life. Just the body in his arms was lifeless now. He tried to feel with the tip of his fingers the two small wounds his fangs had made in her skin. They were almost invisible now, like they had never existed.

He knew his healing blood will make them fade instantly, even though she was dead now.

"My powers are stronger and stronger now," he told himself, contemplating the beauty of the night.

He took her body in his arms and laid her right in the middle of the highway, listening to the noises of the trees and waiting for the late traffic to erase any trace of the murder he had just enjoyed.

"Your powers are nothing, boy!" he heard suddenly a strange voice behind him, dangerously close. Leo was sure he had been very careful not to be seen. Yet, he turned to see a tall man dressed all in black, moving so quickly it seemed only a shadow. Leo made two steps back, trying to keep his distance from the strange man.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You got nowhere with your powers, boy! Stop making a fool of yourself. You're too young and too reckless!"

The man was looking at him in rage, his blond hair covering half of his face and shoulders and his black leather coat touching the ground.

His fury was replaced for a second by a malevolent trembling smile, but soon his face became again like a mask, so artificial, so strange.

Leo realized with horror the man in front of him was a nephilim, too. He couldn't even begin to guess his age or the extent of his powers, though.

"You are reckless and you left traces all over the state! I had to pick up your corpses a couple of times! I've had enough!" he told Leo, his voice full of anger. He then took the girl's body and threw it away from the road in seconds, with a force which seemed unbeatable. On his face, Leo could read only disgust, like he was doing nothing else than throwing only a used object.

Leo couldn't even make a move. He found himself completely restrained and felt two cold hands pressing his throat slowly, agonizingly, making the pain more unbearable with every second.

His hands were cold and hard, like they were made out of stone. Leo started to struggle against them, but he knew he couldn't stand a chance. His force was too overwhelming and soon he could only see these two white hands like coming out of nowhere.

He didn't have even the slightest chance to fight back or to run and now he was feeling helpless. He was starting to suffocate slowly, more and more frustrated he wasn't able to fight against that unearthly force.

Leo felt for a moment he is being held into thin air and then he vividly felt a pair of fangs piercing the skin of his neck violently.

The nephilim was feeding straight out of him with a malevolent strength, making him become weaker and weaker, until everything around turned black. He knew he was about to die, he was feeling his end was close and couldn't be avoided.

Leo didn't even notice he was being thrown out. He did feel the dreadful impact of the falling sending pulses of pain all over his body, though.

Then, everything became black again. He would wake up from time to time in the grass, far away from the road.

For a while, everything he could feel was the agonizing pain. His body throbbed like it would have been crushed by a car and he couldn't even manage to get his head off the ground.

He felt the sunrise and its shine started to heat slowly his body. His eyes seemed to be hurt by all the light around him, thought. He tried to close his eyelids harder, but every move seemed to be more painful than the other.

Suddenly, he felt a cold pain convulsing in his chest and getting through all his body in waves.

He was trembling hard and he felt his mind overwhelmed with a strange panic without even knowing why.

He was having a hallucination. Like in a dream, a young woman was calling him in the dark. Her beauty was unearthly and she was calling his name clearly: Leonardo! Leonardo!

Her seducing soft voice seemed to grow inside his ears, inside his brain, becoming stronger and stronger, like a curse. Her white hands gestured him to come closer slowly and her movements were simply hypnotizing.

Her face was so pale, almost like chalk. It contrasted with her brown-black eyes watching him intensely and her black long hair falling in waves over her shoulders.

She was so beautiful! Like a primitive princess from a forgotten time. Her full lips made her look even more seductive. She was wearing heavy gold bracelets and a necklace decorated with opulent precious gems.

Her eyes contoured with black kohl seemed darker than night and her red bloody lips were calling for him again and again.

He saw her only for a short moment and then he passed out confused. He woke up a few hours later with pain pulsating in his head, trembling and covered in sweat. He could hear strange noises in his ears and he couldn't even manage to get up. He realized with horror that he was still on the side of the road, hidden in the tall grass.

Leo didn't know how many hours had passed. It was almost dawn and he couldn't see the girl's body anywhere. From time to time, he could hear the noise of the cars passing by, but nothing else.

They were his only remembrance of civilization. He knew on the other way of the road, close by, there were people whose hearts were beating strongly in their chests.

Their bodies had life in them, the essence of life, the precious blood which could put an end to his cursed thirst for a while.

He tried to move a little, but he still couldn't do it. He was so weak he found any slight movement impossible. Leo has been laying there for days, without being able to move or to feed.

His hands had become completely white, like paper, and the sunlight was still hurting his eyes. He started to get used with the pain in his eyes, but he was feeling sicker and sicker.

The sunlight felt soon agonizingly painful. It felt like his whole body was being pierced constantly with small needles and he didn't know how much time he would be able to bear the pain.

The nephilim he met that dreadful night had soaked him dry, drenching almost all of his blood, taking his life without leaving him a chance to survive or to get help. He simply had thrown him away later like he was a useless body, not caring he was still alive.

Leo has repeatedly lost his conscience during that day. He felt weaker and weaker, closer to death than ever.

One time, he could hear some faint noises around him, but he couldn't gather enough of his strength to even open his eyes. It was a small animal. More like a bird with a small heart beating rapidly in its chest, almost insanely.

That moment, he felt his thirst tormenting him more than ever.

He couldn't see anything, but at least he could hear all the noises it was making. He could feel its smell more powerfully now, not knowing if it was a bird or a rodent. Nothing mattered now, though.

He only wanted to feed. He focused more and more on the tiny heart beating in its chest, hearing it closer than ever. He suddenly knew his prey was close enough and he was almost startled feeling his arm rising by itself rigidly and catching it almost mechanically.

Leo saw then it was a bird, a raven trying to get himself a fresh corpse. He didn't understand where his sudden energy had come from. He was holding the bird tenderly, sensing its little heart pulsing in its chest rapidly, like a small pocket clock.

Without even caring about the smell, Leo bit hard from its flesh, feeling the feathers inside his mouth and chocking.

He had bitten with all of his mouth, with fury, hearing the fragile bones breaking under his fangs. His whole body and his mind were overwhelmed with the thirst.

He couldn't manage to think of anything else. He felt at last the warm blood in his mouth, after days of tormenting thirst.

It wasn't at all as good as the human blood. It tasted bad and it smelled even worse, like rotten eggs, the smell of the decaying corpses the bird had been feeding on for so long. It was dirty, disgusting and he felt like throwing up.

He spat the blood out of his mouth, feeling an excruciating pain in his stomach. Eventually, he threw up all the blood, dizzy and still feeling the pestilential taste of the bird on his lips.

Even though it has made him feel so sick, the blood has given him some energy. His body began to recover, cell by cell.

After a few hours, he managed to move and the next day he could even get up. His wounds weren't there anymore. But his body hurt deeply. Every move was tormenting and the pain almost overwhelmed him.

Most of all, he felt in his throat a burning thirst paralyzing him: he needed blood, human blood, and he needed it so badly.

His senses were once again alert, looking for a proper pray. From over the road, hidden after a tree, he was watching closely the people in the bar.

None of them thought of getting outside yet and his frustration and his lust for blood were growing bigger with every moment. He has been waiting for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours and his patience had its limits.

A truck was slowing its ride in front of him and parked near the bar, starting the dust near the road. The driver opened the door completely unaware he was being watched and jumped straight in the dust.

From the other side of the highway, Leo was watching him so closely he felt his eyes, his chest and his hands throbbed as he was trying to focus. His mind started to be ruled by instinct once again and the smell of the blood already invaded his nostrils.

He could hear his heart beating fast and his instincts took over. Leo found himself running across the road in an instant, like a shadow.

He appeared out of nowhere in front of the man, caught him in his deadly embrace and broke his neck with a single move. The man's skin was sweaty and he smelled of cigarettes, but he seemed so delicious, so succulent, so filled with blood!

Leo bit him strongly, piercing the skin on his neck while he felt his blood pulsing under it. His mouth was soon invaded with blood and he was overwhelmed by its taste.

For minutes, he did nothing else than feed, oblivious of the danger, oblivious someone might see him. He was drinking with a thirst he has never felt before, choking and moaning with pleasure at the same time.

His thirst was still tormenting him, though. Leo threw the driver's body into the cabin, laying the body like he was asleep.

Then he started driving without knowing which destination to choose. He only knew he wanted to stay as far as he could from New York and from Emmalin, he only wanted to get lost in the middle of the USA.


End file.
